Fever
by poke-a-spark
Summary: "Eva has a high fever so I'll probably stay here the night." Asuna spoke into the phone. "Since when do vampires get sick?" Konoka asked, confused. "I know, right? Sure threw me for a loop." Evangeline/Asuna. Konoka/Setsuna. *ON HOLD*


**Warning: Contains shoujo ai, coarse language, violence, and suggestive themes. Read at own risk.**

**A/N:** This popped into my head after reading the part at the beginning of the manga where Chachamaru hoists a sick Evangeline onto Negi. I really like the Evangeline/Asuna, so the '_what ifs_' started plaguing me. This'll only be about 3-4 chapters long, and will have a bit of Konoka/Setsuna too. My first time using these characters, so I _hope_ I'll be able to keep them _somewhat_ in character.

**Summary:** "Eva has a high fever so I'll probably stay here the night." Asuna spoke into the phone. "Since when do vampires get sick?" Konoka asked, confused. "I know, right? Sure threw me for a loop."

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Negima! Magister Negi Magi, nor am I making a profit from this story.

**Fever**

_**Ch.1- Since when do vampires get sick?**_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Would anyone like to translate the next paragraph?"

Asuna was slouched in her chair, her head propped up by a hand while she doodled in the margins of her English binder. Pen stopping in the middle of drawing a curve as the class fell silent; Asuna looked up as she felt eyes on her. Glaring at Negi, she waited until he panicked and blurted out Makie's name, much to the Pink Baka Ranger's dismay, before moving her pen again.

"So who do you like?"

Startled at the low voice, she glanced over at Konoka. Her brows furrowed as she thought over the question. "What are you talking about?"

Konoka smiled; her face an expression of mischief. "The hearts," She whispered. " Someone's gotta be on your mind. Who is it?"

"H-hearts?" Asuna blinked in surprise as she looked down at her paper. _Oh. Those hearts._ Her paper was covered in hearts in varying sizes and shapes, some even having been colored in with different pens. Having been daydreaming for the past hour or so, she hadn't been aware of just what she was drawing.

"I-uh, have no idea what you're talking about." Asuna stuttered out as the bell rang before she began packing away her things as the class rapidly emptied.

"You used to draw little T's and A's in the hearts, but it's been over an hour since you started and there isn't one T on your paper." Konoka stated with a cheeky grin as Setsuna came to stand by her side. "So if it's not Takahata-sensei, who is it?"

Grabbing her bag, Asuna started to stand up only to fall back into her chair as Kazumi's grinning face popped up inches from her own. "Love is in the air, huh? Someone is actually replacing Takahata-sensei in Kagurazaka Asuna's heart. What a scoop." Kazumi's grin grew impossibly wider as she snapped a picture of the stunned Asuna.

"Ah…" Asuna blinked the spots away and looked around. She was surrounded.

"Oh right," Negi muttered to himself as he straightened his papers before shoving them into his briefcase. He looked at his watch in apprehension. "Would anyone like to volunteer to bring the review sheets to Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san? I would but I'm running slightly behind schedule."

Satomi plucked one of the packages from Negi's hands as she walked by. "Chachamaru's in for maintenance; I'll give it to her if she's done by Monday."

"Ah, right, of course. Thank you Hakase-san." Negi fixed his glasses. "Would anyone be willing to take these to Evangeline-san?" The students continued to rush past the teacher and through the door, not that any of them really knew where the reclusive girl lived anyways.

"So who is it? A boy you met on your paper route?" Kazumi questioned rapidly, a pen and pad of paper appearing suddenly in her hand. "Or are we in the completely wrong ball park? Did your lack of luck in matters of the heart cause you to jump ship? Konoka-san, what do you think?"

Konoka brought one hand to her lips in thought as the other intertwined with Setsuna's, making the swordswoman flush slightly at the public display even as she squeezed back. "I suppose it's possible. I haven't heard her talk about Takahata-sensei in a while, and she doesn't seem overly happy when she gets up to deliver papers either… but now that you mention it, she hasn't been late to class once this week. How suspicious."

"Ah, someone in the class then!" Kazumi exclaimed excitedly, eyes gleaming as she locked on to the nervous redhead. "Spill, girl."

"Ah, I-um, uh, Negi-bouzu! I'll take it!" Asuna suddenly pushed her chair back making it fall and slipped around the reporter. "Gotta go!" Rushing to the front, she violently grabbed the papers out of the startled Negi's hands and rushed it out of the classroom, only slowing down as she entered the forest. Unable to hear her friends' complaints anymore, she sighed. She wasn't looking forward to the interrogation she knew would be waiting for her at home.

_Gah! It's not like I even like anyone that way._ Asuna kicked a rock and watched it bounce down the path. _I was getting bad vibes from those two, though. Retreat seemed like the safest option._ A slightly larger rock bounced a bit further than the last one. _It was a good save, but why the hell did I agree to play delivery girl? I have enough of that with work. Dammit._ Asuna fumed and kicked an egg shaped rock hard, making it shoot through the forest and impale itself in a tree. _Why does she have to skip so damn often? And live so far away too!_

Cooling down slightly as Evangeline's cabin came into view; she clutched the papers in one hand and walked up the steps. Stopping in front of the door, she rapped the knuckles of her free hand against the hard wood. Leaning back against the railing, she waited.

After a few minutes without response, she sighed in aggravation. Stepping back up to the door, she knocked louder. "Oi! Open up!"

Eyebrows twitching as she was ignored, she slammed her palm against the door. "Dammit Evangeline, just because Chachamaru's not here to answer the door for you doesn't mean you can just ignore the knocking!"

Clenching her teeth, Asuna grabbed the doorknob. "Hey! Stop ignoring me you little-" Asuna let out a yelp as her weight against the doorknob caused the unlocked door to swing open. Stumbling slightly, she bent to pick up the papers she dropped. Shutting the door behind her as she straightened up, Asuna squinted against the darkness. "Hello? Eva-chan?" She called out as her hand fumbled against the wall.

Finding the light switch, she flicked it on. Blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the rapid change in lighting, she trailed her eyes across the clean living room. Spotting Evangeline passed out on the couch, she frowned and stomped closer. "Hey, Eva-chan! Wake up!"

"Che," Asuna scoffed at the older girl, pissed that she was sleeping all day instead of going to school. Bending over, she reached down to shake the slumbering girl only to flinch back in surprise. Her bare arms were hot and clammy, and standing this close Asuna could see that the girl was shivering slightly. Surprised, she placed her hand on the blonde's forehead. _Damn. She's hot._

Biting her lip, she set her stuff down on the coffee table and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Opening the cabinet behind the mirror, she began searching for a thermometer. "Wait a minute," Asuna frowned. "Will a thermometer even work for a vampire? Do vampires even get sick?" Unsure, Asuna continued rifling through the cabinet and pulled out a children's thermometer with duck head on the end. _How cute._

Walking back to the unconscious vampire, Asuna hesitated slightly before turning it on and sticking it in the girl's mouth. _Chachamaru's a robot so it must be here for Eva._ Tapping her foot lightly as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, she nearly jumped as the low beeping of the thermometer broke the silence of the room. "That was pretty fast…" Asuna trailed off worriedly, her earlier frustration all but forgotten.

Taking the thermometer back, she hoped vampires ran at the same body temperatures as humans and looked at the small numbers on the screen. "Eh," Asuna bit her lip nervously and glanced back down at the shivering girl before looking at the screen again. 102.6°F flashed repeatedly across the screen in little black block letters. "That's… really not good." _And Chachamaru's not here to take care of her._

Going back to the bathroom, she searched through the cabinet once more. Cursing at the fact that there was no medicine in there besides a bottle of antacids, she searched under the sink. Coming up empty handed once again, she frowned worriedly. Walking quickly to the refrigerator, she opened it and scanned the contents. Face brightening as she plucked two bottles out, Asuna placed the Pepto-Bismol back and looked at the purple bottle. _For headaches, fevers, muscle aches and pains due to fevers, and runny noses. Perfect._

Opening and closing the drawers, she found a teaspoon and struggled slightly with the childproof cap on the bottle. Finally popping it open, she tilted the bottle over the spoon slightly and waited. Brows drawn in confusion as nothing slid out, she tilted it further. Now scowling, she held the bottle completely upside down and watched as one lonely drop of the purple liquid slowly fell onto the spoon. "Who the hell puts empty bottles in the fridge?" Asuna slammed the bottle down on the counter and dropped the spoon in the sink.

Huffing, she wet a dish cloth and stormed out of the kitchen. Walking up to the couch, she knelt down and smoothed the girl's bangs back. She dabbed the girl's sweaty face before folding the cloth and placing it on her forehead. _Her fever's really high…_ Asuna bit her lip and her angry expression softened into one of concern. _It's a pain… __**She's **__a pain… But I guess it can't be helped._ Spotting a throw blanket on the side of the armchair, she reached over and grabbed it. Tucking the shivering girl in, Asuna stood up and rifled through her bag. Grabbing her wallet, she set her bag back on the table and rushed out the door, breaking into a sprint as soon as her feet hit the dirt. _I hope there's still one opened at this hour…_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, there you are Negi-kun!" Takahata exclaimed as the young boy entered the faculty room.

"Hahh," Negi panted, out of breath. He knew he was late and had broken out into a run as soon as the last of his students had trickled out of the room. "Did I miss the meeting?"

"Nope!" Takahata slapped the young teacher on the back jovially. "This isn't that kind of meeting. In fact, it's not really a meeting at all. More of a teacher workshop, really."

"Um… huh?" Negi stumbled slightly and clutched his briefcase to his chest, confused. "The memo said…" The memo had stated for all faculty to have themselves and their things in the faculty room after the last bell, and he had expected to take notes during a meeting.

Taking pity on the confused boy, Shizune stepped up and put her arm around his shoulder, hugging him to her side. "The memo meant to pack your things and meet here, but the actual meeting will be held elsewhere. Every few months the teachers get together somewhere for a workshop and trade ideas and stories, all the while building up their own skills as teachers. It's the middle school teachers' turn. Basically, we'll go to a predetermined place for the weekend, take classes, and then decide on a project to give the students when we get back."

"Ah," Negi nodded calmly as he glanced around at the suitcases lined up at the door. Doing a double-take, he processed the Nurse's words as his eyes widened. "Eh?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Asuna sighed in relief as she saw the glowing 'OPEN' sign in the window of the pharmacy. A bell sounded overhead as she walked into the empty store and walked forward. Looking up at the signs over the aisles, she walked towards the one that said 'Medication. Relaxation. Herbal Remedies.'. Turning the corner into the aisle, she blanched as she looked at the selection and thought of something. _How the hell am I supposed to know which one I'm supposed to get?_

Scanning the shelf, she shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms. Glancing right over the tablets due to the state of her patient, she began studying the different liquid medicines. Squinting at the instructions, another thought popped into her head. _She's way older than I am, but her body's not that of an adult's… So do I get adult medicine or kid medicine?_ Confused, Asuna scratched the side of her head slowly, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Can I help you miss?" Startled, Asuna stepped backwards and blinked up at the man standing next to her. He was dressed in a white lab coat, and Asuna squinted to make out the cursive writing on his breast pocket. Dr. Alan Smith.

"Ah, yeah. Please." Asuna glanced again at the confusing selection. "My… _friend's_ got a fever. It's kinda high."

"Oh?" Dr. Smith repositioned his glasses. "If that's the case, wouldn't it be best to bring her to the hospital to get checkout by a doctor?"

"Er, no." Panicking slightly at his raised eyebrow, she quickly thought up and excuse. "Ah, she-um, she asked me not to. She's afraid. Of them." _And I have no idea just what might show up on the tests they'd do. Better safe than extremely sorry._

"Afraid of what? The doctors or the hospital?" Smith questioned the flustered teenager, slightly sceptical.

"Both." Asuna blurted out. "Both. Childhood trauma; very tragic. Can you help me?" She tried to move the conversation along impatiently.

"I see. Of course." The doctor turned his attention to the shelf. "What are her symptoms?"

"Shivering, sweating, high fever…" Asuna trailed off.

"Any nausea? Vomiting? Is she able to consume food and liquids?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure," Asuna replied unsurely. "And I… think so? Maybe."

"Hmm," Dr. Smith hummed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Allergies?"

"No?" Asuna statement came out more question-like than she intended. _Can vampires even __**get**__ allergies?_

"And how old is this… _friend_ of yours?" Smith smirked slightly. Kids these days jumped into relationships way too fast.

"Fifteen," Asuna decided, due to what grade they were in.

"Alright." Scanning the shelf quickly, he plucked a red box off of the top shelf, then a blue bottle off of the bottom one. Walking over to the cash, he began ringing the items through. "Use the red stuff for the fever; it's strong, so two tablespoons every four hours should do it. Don't forget to give it _every_ four hours, however, or it may not work as wanted. The blue stuff is only to use if your girlfriend's having trouble keeping food down; it'll help with the nausea and she should be able to eat simple things like soup."

Taking the money Asuna fished out of her wallet, he continued to instruct the overwhelmed teenager. "Don't try to feed her solids, even if she isn't vomiting. Keep her hydrated; liquids are important to those with fevers." Taking the receipt, he placed it in the bag and handed it to her. "If her fever doesn't seem to be going down, try to cool her off with a cool bath; but not for too long, because that would also be bad. Try to keep her in bed. To _rest_." Putting emphasis on the patient needing rest, he smiled and wished her good luck.

"Uh… thanks?" Blinking at all of the information given to her in such a short amount of time, Asuna shook her head rapidly to clear it and started running rapidly back towards the cabin. It was getting late.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Set-chan," Konoka walked into the room with the movie and snacks. "Where do you think you're going?

"I was…" Setsuna froze in front of the door and watched as Konoka shut and locked it before depositing the items onto the island. "I mean…"

"You weren't trying to leave were you? I thought we were going to have a movie night…" Konoka trailed off and pouted playfully as she advanced slowly on the retreating girl. "Do you not want to spend time with me?" There was a slight sheen in her eyes as she called forth the tears.

"I-no! That's not what I was! Ojou-sama, I wasn't-" Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw Konoka's chocolate orbs become watery as she pouted and she began tripping over her words.

"Now, now, Set-chan." Konoka came to a stop in front of her cornered girlfriend and waggled her finger seriously. "Did you forget again?"

Setsuna blushed and looked down at her feet. Mumbling something, she shifted slightly and leaned against the wall behind her.

"What was that?" Konoka raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I-um," Setsuna mumbled a little louder, her head still titled down. She looked up at the slightly taller girl through her eyelashes. "S-sorry… Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled softly at the bashfulness of her girlfriend and stepped closer, pressing her into the wall lightly. "So, Set-chan. Here we are…" Konoka's expression turned mischievous once more as she pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Alone…" She stole another quick kiss before Setsuna could reciprocate. "In my room…" Moving her head, Konoka nuzzled the girl's neck lovingly. "Oh, whatever shall we do…?"

Setsuna gasped as Konoka began to drop feather light kisses along her neck. "W-what about N-Negi-sensei?"

"Gone for the weekend." Konoka mumbled against her neck.

"Ch-Chamo?" Setsuna's arms shot out to wrap around Konoka's waist to stabilize herself.

"With Kazumi," Konoka latched on to the skin just under Setsuna's ear with her teeth and sucked lightly, drawing a slight moan.

"Sh-shouldn't Asuna-s-saan," Setsuna's breath hitched as Konoka flicked her ear with her tongue playfully, her hands slipping under her shirt to rub her sides gently. "Shouldn't she be b-back by now?"

"She's probably training. I'll call her cell later." Konoka said distractedly before huffing in exasperation as Setsuna began to speak once more. Moving back slightly to look her girlfriend in the eye, she playfully licked her nose. "Set-chan?"

"Yes, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked, face flushed.

"Shut. Up."

"Yes, Kono-chan." Satisfied, Konoka leaned in and captured the raven-haired beauty's lips in a long kiss, smiling in satisfaction as Setsuna reciprocated wholeheartedly.

OoOoOoOoOo

Asuna walked into the house and shut the door, locking it behind her. Shifting the bag in her hands, she glanced around the room as she headed towards the kitchen only to freeze. The couch was empty. "Where…?" Hearing a clatter and a muffled curse, she quickly walked to the kitchen and stopped. Evangeline was leaning unsteadily against the counter, the throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. The culprit of the noise she had heard was a plastic cup laying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of what she assumed was water since the tap was still running.

Springing into action as she saw Evangeline about to bend down, Asuna quickly deposited the bag on the counter and grabbed the shorter girl by the shoulders. Leading the struggling vampire to the table, she forced her into a seat. "You shouldn't be walking around."

"What the-" Evangeline's eyes widened in surprise before settling into a glare. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Ignoring the blonde's weak attempts at slapping her hand away, Asuna felt her forehead and bit her cheek. "It's still really hot…" She mumbled distractedly.

"Still…" Evangeline glared weakly at the taller girl and finally succeeded in removing the hand from her forehead. "You were here earlier? Who gave you permission to enter my home whenever you feel like it?"

"You're sick." Asuna shrugged off the weak glares the vampire was sending her. They were less than effective, what with her flushed face and slightly hazy blue eyes. "You should be lying down."

"I'm perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle." Evangeline rested her head on her hand wearily as she watched the younger girl pull a few items out of a plastic bag. She could forcefully remove the girl from her house… she just didn't feel like it. _Oh, my head._ Evangeline winced slightly, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yeah?" Asuna asked sarcastically as she poured the red liquid into the cup that came with the bottle. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, she filled it with water before twisting the tap shut. "Since when do you say things like 'fit as a fiddle'?"

"I… I…." Evangeline huffed in frustration and waved the hand not holding her head dismissively at the redhead. "Oh, do shut up. I'm perfectly healthy. Go away now."

Asuna raised an eyebrow at her unusually inarticulate classmate as she brought the items to the table. "Here, drink this."

"I said go away." Evangeline was trying for an angry tone; however, her words came out sounding petulant.

"I'll go away when you drink this and go to sleep." Asuna shook the small measuring cup of red liquid under the vampire's nose. "Now, drink this."

Taking the cup wearily, she wrinkled her nose as the scent hit her, eyeing the viscous liquid dubiously. "What the hell is it? It smells like dog piss."

"Medicine," Asuna stated, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. "Supposed to be cherry flavored."

"Cherry my ass," Evangeline mumbled tiredly before tilting her head back and swallowing the foul smelling liquid. "Oh," She coughed and dropped the cup on the table, her face twisted into a grimace. "How _disgusting_. How do you humans cope with this stuff your whole lives?" Taking the proffered glass of water, she took a few quick gulps before her churning stomach forced her to sip the cool liquid instead.

"Everyone knows medicine tastes bad. We come to expect it." Asuna helped Evangeline to her feet, ignoring her protests. "Bed now. Doc said you need to rest."

Growling weakly as the younger girl insisted on helping her up the stairs, she stared resolutely in the opposite direction, plotting how to get back at the girl when she felt better. Not that she was feeling bad, no. She was just feeling… less than good. "And then you'll go away?"

"Then I'll go away," Asuna reassured, opening the door at the top of the stairs with one hand while the other was still around the sick girl's waist. "I do have better things to do, you know."

"And yet I find myself doubting the validity of that statement, what with the amount of time I find you disturbing my peace." Evangeline mumbled, her eyelids getting heavy. She started heading towards her bed, which she wasn't going to admit was starting to seem _very_ inviting, only to huff in exasperation as the girl dragged her in the opposite direction. "What _now_?"

"Really, Eva-chan," Asuna ignored the slight twitch of the other girl's eye as she said her name. "You can't sleep in those clothes; they're soaked with sweat."

Grumbling expletives under her breath, her eyes widened as the girl held up a long t-shirt and panties and looked at her expectantly. "Give me that," Evangeline grabbed the items of clothing and glared at the girl. "Turn around." She ordered. Waiting until after Asuna followed her instructions, she placed the clothes on the bureau. Shimmying out of her shorts and replacing her underwear, she left them on the ground and pawed at the buttons on her shirt, frustrated. She was so tired.

"Eva-chan?" Asuna began to turn around. "Need help?"

"Don't move!" Evangeline yelled, tugging at her shirt. "I'm fine. Perfectly capable of dressing myself; in fact, you are no longer needed. You may leave." Struggling out of the shirt, she slipped the new t-shirt on only to growl. Now she had to button it _up_.

Rolling her eyes, Asuna turned around and ignored the spluttering girl, buttoning up the buttons she had missed. Leading the indignant girl to her bed, she began tucking her in. "Sleep now. Hopefully the rest and medicine'll get rid of your fever."

"Don't have a fever," Evangeline's scowl was interrupted by a yawn. Blinking blearily at the red blob in front of her, she slurred slightly, "M'not sleepy."

"Of course you're not," Asuna muttered sarcastically as the blonde's eyes struggled to remain open before they finally fluttered shut.

"G'way…" Evangeline mumbled. "Ka…za…ka…su...na…"

Looking down at the sleeping girl's peaceful expression, Asuna trailed her hand across her forehead before flattening down her bangs gently. "Of course you're not." Glancing to the side, she deliberated silently before grabbing the extra comforter and placing it on top of the girl in case she started shivering again.

Standing up from her sitting position at the end of the bed, Asuna closed the lights and left the door open a crack before making her way back downstairs. Yawning herself, she glanced at the clock next to the fireplace. It was late. Rubbing her eyes, she placed her wallet back in her bag and picked up the discarded dish cloth before going into the kitchen.

Grabbing the mop, she wiped up the puddle on the floor and placed the cup and the cloth in the sink. Rinsing out the measuring cup, she placed it on the red bottle and put both bottles in the refrigerator. Sighing, she remembered what the doctor had said about soup and browsed through the cupboards. Frowning, she opened the pantry and moved things around in a vain attempt to find what was obviously not there. "Well shit."

Pulling out a box of chicken broth cubes and some pasta, she set them on the counter and stared at them. _Right. No soup equals bad. I'll have to make some, I mean; it can't be that hard, right?_ Asuna continued staring at the innocuous items, a determined expression on her face. _Right?_

A ringing broke the staring contest and shattered the silence, startling Asuna. Fishing around her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. Glancing at the caller I.D, she looked back at the boxes on the counter. "I'll deal with you later." Moving over to the table, she slumped into a chair and flipped the phone open.

"Y'ello."

"_**No, not Yellow. Konoka. Say it with me; Ko-no-ka," **_Konoka's voice drifted through the receiver._** "Geez, Asuna. We've been friends for how long now? You'd think you'd know my name by now."**_

"Konoka? You mean that weird chick I got stuck rooming with? I'd watch out if I were you; I hear she has rabies." Asuna rolled her eyes and teased back.

"_**Oh, that hurts." Konoka laughed. "Where are you anyways? You left class pretty fast with that paper; have you been hiding out all this time?"**_

"Eva has a high fever so I'll probably stay here the night." Asuna spoke into the phone.

"_**Since when do vampires get sick?" Konoka asked, confused. **_

"I know, right? Sure threw me for a loop." Asuna twirled her hand in a vague circle.

"_**Is she alright?" Konoka questioned, concerned about the snarky vampire.**_

"She should be fine, I mean," Asuna stated somewhat confidently. "She's a vampire right? And if she can walk away unscathed after being impaled by a spike made of rock, I don't think the flu will be able to do her in."

"_**That… makes sense, I guess," Konoka frowned thoughtfully on the other end of the phone, her head leaning on Setsuna's shoulder.**_

"Chachamaru's not here and I found her passed out a while ago; I don't think she should be left here alone." Asuna stated, suppressing another yawn.

"_**Well that's nice of you Asuna, being so concerned over Evangeline."**_ Asuna could hear the mischief in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't want the brat to take it out on me when she gets better because she suffered alone." Asuna huffed defensively into the phone, slumping further into the chair. "You gonna be ok there with just Negi?"

"_**Negi's gone for the weekend for the workshop,"**_ Asuna let out an 'oh' of remembrance_**. "Set-chan's spending the night though, so don't worry."**_

"Right, of course, how silly of me," Asuna snickered. "Just remember this time that your bed is the bottom one, ok?"

"_**Asuna, I'm not about to forget which bed is mine; there are only two, after all." Konoka huffed defensively.**_

"Yeah, sure. That's why I found a bra under my pillow the last time." Asuna rolled her eyes, a smirk still firmly splayed across her lips.

"…_**was it black?" Setsuna's voice came hesitantly over the phone.**_

"Yup." Asuna popped the 'p'.

"_**Ah, where is it? We've been looking for that," Konoka said distractedly. "We really need to get that one back, Set-chan. It looks really good on you."**_

Snickering at the squeak and stuttered 'Ojou-sama' she could hear, Asuna told them the bra was in the clothes hamper.

"_**Thanks," Konoka said brightly. "Well, we should go. The movie won't finish itself! Good night!"**_

"Yeah, you do know it won't start itself either, right?" Asuna bade them good night before flipping the phone shut and placing it on the table. Sigh turning into a groan, she laid her head on her crossed arms, and turned to look at the boxes on the counter again as she yawned. _Right._

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Hmmm… I like it. Next part'll be up tomorrow sometime since I need to also update _Onegai My Sensei_. I couldn't resist adding the KonoSetsu parts. I love Evangeline/Asuna, but Konoka/Setsuna is so cute.


End file.
